The Heart of the Forest
by WrittenInBold
Summary: When the the last Lord Regent of Faron passes away, leaving no heir to take his place, Princess Zelda and her father begin the daunting task of deciding the new owner of Faron Keep. Desiring a moment of peace from the endless debating, Zelda ventures into the woods alone, and runs into a mysterious knight. One that knows neither his own name, or past; trapped under a dark spell.


**Authors Note:** Just a quick note for anyone who has not read my other work _Breath of the Wild: The Phantom Realm._ In this oneshot story, I use an originally created character that is apart of a race I created in my other, full length fanfic. If you have not read it, I would really love it if you would check it out, as one, I want you to because reasons, and two, it goes into much deeper detail about the race of subject, and gives some good background on them. (Please also note that the character in this story is not the same character in the other. They are two separate entities of the same race).

Anyways, this is just a short little story I dreamt up over the weekend, which was causing some major writers block because I could not think clearly about my other story I'm working on. So, I decided to jot it down, and send it off for your enjoyment, so that I could refocus on my bigger project. It was a really fun little story to write, and I plan on doing more like this.

(For those of you following _The Phantom Realm,_ don't worry. I will continue to post regularly).

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _~The Heart of the Forest~_

* * *

The funeral had been a horrid affair. It was as if the goddesses themselves decided that the situation needed to be pressed to the edge of absolute misery by sending an abhorrent downpour of rain on them, as if it were out of spite from some crime that no one was aware of. The Lord Regent of Faron had always been a kind, and honest man in Zelda's experience ―even if he had been a little senile in his last few tiresome years of existence ― but he was a benevolent soul, worthy of admiration and their mourning.

Her father had been particularly upset with his loss. Losing a dear friend was no easy trial, of which not even Kings were exempt from, but he mustered a commanding deference and strength of spirit about him on the day of his long-lost friend's burial, shedding only a few customary tears. Such was the responsibility of royalty; showing some emotion, but not enough to frighten subordinates, or make them think that they were feeble.

Though, they were anything but weak.

Unfortunately, the matter that proceeded the day after the funeral was not laid to rest with quite the same respect and dignity as the Lord of Faron had been laid to rest in the ground. In fact, if Zelda was so bold to say, the ordeal that followed might as well been a savage's fist fight between the different families of power in the Meeting Hall of Faron Keep. Being the first in line to inherit her father's kingdom, the King insisted that she attend the assembly so that she might 'learn the hardships and strategies of running a successful realm,' as he had put it.

Not that she disagreed with that idea, its just that she had hoped that these _supposed_ men of honor and rapport would have the common courtesy to speak reasonably to one another, instead shouting like a group of lesser drunks. They were nobles, in their own rights, after all. Was it too much to ask for them to behave as such? Apparently, that answer was a resounding 'no,' as the Duke of Kakariko so _graciously_ stood to unhinge his jaw in a vehement spouting of opinion.

"Kakariko may have access to deep water ports," he explained rudely, "but none of that means anything if we cannot cut enough lumber to build our ships without paying these ridiculous tariffs on exporting timber all the way from Faron. Give us ownership of Faron Keep, and its heavily wooded lands, your Majesty, and we _will_ turn our shabby fishing industry into a booming business, which will boost our economy. I wish to benefit all, unlike this lot of self-seeking ticks!"

His sly insult was met by an uproar, the echoing noise of chairs being thrown back as the assembly stood in anger at his accusation.

"SILENCE!" Zelda's father yelled with an imposing voice, instantly snapping the jaws of every man shut. With his keen eyes, he peered into the very souls of the men around him before finally taking his seat again, returning to a quieter voice, but did not lose his scolding tone. "I will not have you arguing like a gangly group of impish Bokoblins in the late Lord Regent's home," he began. "Until you gentlemen learn to control yourselves, we will have an adjournment."

Without even excusing himself, the King stood, and stormed down the hall, Zelda trailing him faithfully.

"To think," he grumbled to himself. "They're worse than children." Zelda remained quiet, knowing that there was little she could say that would soothe his anger. Desiring some time to revel the beautiful countryside of Faron in peace, Zelda requested to be excused to take a stroll in the nearby woods, and clear her head before they delved back into the repugnant task of debating over the new ownership of Faron Keep.

The King granted her request without a second thought, being so caught up in his own irate musings that he did not even insist that she would be accompanied by Knight Escorts. This pleased her greatly, as any chance to escape the constant presence of others was a most welcomed occurrence. Being the Princess of Hyrule did not warrant her many opportunities to truly be _alone._ Still, she did consider the topic of security, but that was quickly brushed aside as she decided her own bow and arrows would suffice.

Besides, it was not like Faron Woods was a dangerous place. True, the locals told wild tales and myths about the tranquil forest, but that is all they were; tales and myths. There was nothing to really be afraid of.

For centuries that ancient forest had been left simply on its own, its borders being carefully guarded by the Lords of Faron, all of which held its beauty and tranquility with the utmost respect, taking only what they needed from the nearby plains, and leaving the rest for nature to do with as it pleased. In that sense, she envied the people of Faron. They were a compassionate people, slow to avarice, but quick to conserve the beauties of nature, unlike the industrialized cities to the south, the Island of Kakariko being the main culprit among them.

She had almost forgotten what beauty looked like until she gazed upon the hillocks and forests of Faron.

That is why she was very set on disappointing the Duke of Kakariko. Without a doubt, he would see to the complete destruction of Faron Woods, just for the sake of his precious 'fishing industry.'

In truth, she could say the same for the rest of the nobles present. Each and everyone of them desired ownership of Faron simply for economical, or societal gain. None had come forth offering an honest man's desire for compromise, and conservation. Zelda continued to steam over these thoughts as she changed out of her dress, and into her travel gear, bow and quiver in hand, and slipped out through the back gate alone.

The cool spring air hit her skin like soft silk blankets, the smell of lilacs and slick early morning dew tingling the hairs in her nose. Zelda just stood there, her eyes closed, and drew in deep meditative breathes.

This is what freedom felt like.

With a renewed spirit, Zelda struck out at an easy pace, reveling in every second of the sun on her face, and wind in her hair. How she prayed it would stay like this forever. Sadly, that prayer would likely remain unanswered, as every soul within Faron Keep that cried 'I want,' 'we want,' 'we need,' sought to capitalize on the bounty of fertile new land.

If only the heirs of Faron had not perished.

It was a sad tale, really. The Lord Regent of Faron had only two children. Of the youngest, the little heiress, Aryll, passed away before her eleventh birthday to some unknown sickness; a tragic event that was only made worse when her older brother never returned from a desperate search for a cure for his dear sister.

He was presumed to have been dead for seven years now.

That left only the Lord Regent of Faron as the remaining soul of his bloodline. His wife had died in childbirth, bearing their third, only for it to be a stillborn child.

And now that the Lord of Faron was dead too, there was no one to take up ownership of Faron Keep except for one man within the ranks of the Hyrulean aristocracy. The thought put a heavy damper on her heart, but after hiking her quiver further up onto her back, she expelled such sad feelings, and tried to enjoy the peace while she had it.

At least she tried. A horrid realization came to her in that moment.

Being a young lady, already in her early twenties, it was a miracle that her father had not married her off to one of the very nobles held up in Faron Keep. Perhaps he thought them too disagreeable. Not that she would ever judge him for that, in fact, she encouraged that idea. The thought of marrying one of those pigs… It made her stomach churn with anger.

She grunted with frustration, digging her heels into the wet grass as she increased her pace, and delved into the heavily wooded area of Faron, where only the sweet songs of birds and crickets would disturb her. How long she walked, she could not say, but the further she went, the more entranced she became. Had it been an hour? Two hours? Either way, she thought it wise to turn back, but Hylia above, she could not pull her eyes away from the forest before her. From one side of her peripheral to the other, all she could see was lovely trees, flowers, and wildlife.

And speaking of wildlife, the rustling of leaves and twigs to her right caught her attention. From between two ferns emerged a slender grey wolf that stood tall enough that his back could have leveled with her hips. She hoped it had not seen her, but as his keen nose scoured the air around him, he picked up her sent, and his dark eyes flashed with hostility as they met hers.

As slowly and calmly as she could, Zelda pulled her bow over her shoulder, and drew out a single arrow from her quiver.

Perhaps bringing a guard or two would have been wise, now that she thought about it…

However, it was too late for that, so Zelda crouched ever slowly, knocking her arrow, and stared down the grey wolf as he circled her, growling deeply. She readied herself to open fire if need be, but then another growl behind her startled her out of her wits, and she jumped with a loud yelp. Acting on instinct, Zelda spun on her heel, horrified to find that a second wolf was already charging to cut her down. She took aim, and let her arrow loose.

Time seemed to slow as she watched the metal barb careen towards her target, nailing it right in the hollow of its chest, meriting a loud and pained howl as it collapsed to the ground before her. The thrill of success was cut bitterly short, however, when sharp teeth dug into right shoulder as she was knocked onto her face. She screamed in pain and terror as the ravenous beast began to tear at her flesh, leaving her completely helpless and unable to move as it pinned her down.

Her agony was unbearable as she writhed and fought to free herself, but it was to no avail.

All around her she could hear the howls and cries of the rest of the pack, all of which began to circle around her, preparing to pounce. This was it, she realized. She was going to die, and become the next meal to a pack of wolves!

And then, as if the goddesses decided to rebuke their previous judgments, the salvation of release came to her in her greatest time of need. The wolf on her back yelped and howled as it was tossed to the side, an armored hand driving a sharp blade into its side.

Running off adrenaline, Zelda turned onto her back, screaming in pain as hot blood poured down her shoulder, and looked to the surprise arrival. Her savior, whoever he was, wore a nondescript suit of armor head to toe, bearing no coat of arms, or any crest of any sort. That ruled him out as a Castle Guard, but that was of little importance to Zelda at that moment. All that mattered is that he had come to her rescue.

This knight, if he was one, fought swiftly, although he did not follow the same style or discipline she was accustomed to seeing back at Hyrule Castle. No, this knight fought with a longsword in one hand, and a dagger in the other, both of which often spun in his grip as he transitioned between slicing and stabbing. It would have been most impressive, if she was not losing her consciousness. In fact, she only saw him kill three of the countless wolves that surrounded them before her vision flickered to black.

* * *

Zelda awoke to excruciating pain in her shoulder, but was shocked to find that it was bound in a soft, spongy cloth. Something else that horrified her however, was the fact that the bandages were well placed _under_ her shirt. Looking down to her chest, she noticed that several of her fine silk buttons that ran up the center of her blouse were preposterously undone, revealing a scandalous amount of her cleavage.

She gasped in terror when she realized she was in someone's arms, and being carried further into the forest.

Her eyes met the visor of the knight that was carrying her, the same one that had apparently fought off the pack of wolves, and dressed her wounds. Which meant that he had been the one that undoubtedly _undressed_ her, open to gaze upon everything underneath. That thought alone mortified her enough that she pushed against his breastplate, seeking to free herself from his arms.

"Put me down!" she screamed. "How dare you take advantage of me like this!?" Her accusation was met with no reply, but the knight did lower to his knees as he set her own the ground gently. Despite the unbearable pain in her shoulder, Zelda kicked away from him, and backed up against a tree. The knight, who still had not said a word, nor showed any signs of emotion, remained kneeling, and just gazed at her, his eyes hidden behind the darkness of his helmet's visor, revealing absolutely nothing.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked in a demanding tone, fixing the remainder of her undone buttons. There was a long, horrible pause, but the knight did not move a muscle.

"The protector of this forest," he answered plainly.

"Well, what is your name?" she sneered.

"I had a name once. But no longer." Apparently that cryptic message was all she would get out of him, as his deep voice fell silent.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't just give up a name."

"Give up? No. Forget? Yes."

"How do you just forget your own name?" she shot back, perhaps a little harsher that she intended. Having calmed down a little, Zelda realized that maybe she had overreacted with the situation regarding her state of undress. Her wound, if the pain was anything to go buy, _had_ to be patched up, which meant that bandaging it would require her the temporary removal of her shirt, regardless of who did so. She just hoped that he had only done what was absolutely necessary to bind her wounds, and no more.

"There are many things I have forgotten," he answered, melancholily. "But that is the price I have to pay."

"What do you mean, price?" she asked with a furrowed, and critical brow.

"I must pay the price of my great crime. In my service for recompense, I am denied many things. But this in itself is a blessing, for unforgivable is my crime. I am glad to serve My Lady, and offer her every ounce of my humility."

"What in the world did you do to warrant such a punishment?" she asked, shocked by his response. She realized now she had been saved from a pack of wolves, only to fall into the hands of a someone who was, or once was, a criminal. Instinctively, she felt for the dagger hidden in her boot, just in case he tried to do anything unsavory.

"The worst crime of all," he answered as if he was crippled by shame. "Murder." That answer was enough to convince Zelda that she needed to draw her blade, and demand for him to leave.

"I don't take kindly to murders," she snarled, pointing her dagger at him. However, not a muscle beneath his armor flinched. His inaction brought a rise of fear in her heart. He clearly did not see her as a threat, which spelled danger for her. "I demand that you leave, immediately. I will be leaving this forest, and you," she said, emphasizing 'you' with indignation, "will not follow me. Understand?"

"Forgive me, ma'am," he started just as gently as he had before. "I mean not to frighten you."

"Do not call me ma'am!" Zelda blurted out without thinking. "I am a princess, you will refer to me as such!" The moment he words passed her lips, she realized her mistake. She had just hand delivered a reason for him to hold her for ransom. If only she had kept quiet about her identity, then maybe he would have let her go...

However, princesses demanded a high-paying ransom. Any half-brained criminal would jump on the opportunity.

"Forgive me, Princess," he continued, without hesitation, sounding so earnestly apologetic. "I mean not to frighten you. I swear on the goddesses above, I wish you no harm."

"Why should I believe you?" Zelda forced herself to ask, trying her best to convince herself that the sincerity in his voice did not almost turn her.

"I can offer you nothing more than my word," he said. "But if it makes you feel better, I would gladly remove my weapons, and willingly give them to you."

"Prove it," Zelda fired back, unconvinced. For the first time since he knelt down, the knight moved, and stood as he began to undo the sword belt around his waist, laying the sheathed blade on the ground before her. Next came a dagger, a bow that was strung over his shoulders, and arrows. Zelda then realized that the bow and arrows were her own, which he had kept safe. When he was done, seemingly content with his work, the knight knelt back down.

"That is all I have. You may check me if you wish, but I fear for your wound if we do not hurry. I can take you to someone who can heal it."

"Remove your helmet," Zelda commanded. "I want a clean shot at your head if you try anything."

"This, I cannot do," he answered, tapping his helmet.

"Of course you can," Zelda replied sternly.

"The magic that has taken my name is the same to keeps me incased in this armor, Princess." Again, his voice was so sincere that Zelda found it hard not to believe him. However, she could not, and would not fall for it. Surely such a preposterous claim was false. Magic was only real in the legends and myths she heard as a child. Even if there was magic, then it had died off centuries ago. The only thing close to 'magic' that anyone believed in anymore was the golden goddesses, and their chosen Guardian of Hyrule, Hylia, but even their existence was debated.

"And why is that?" Zelda asked, not buying into his lies.

"My Lady thought it was a just punishment. 'Not an inch of your skin shall the morning sun, nor the nighttime moon touch,' she told me. And so, here I am, glad to bear this burden, my face concealed to spare those who would look upon it. For I am hideous. Detestable. Revolting. Such ugliness should not walk on this pure, beautiful earth, unless it be in humble service to those who create lovely things."

At that, Zelda was completely speechless. Surely he was pulling her leg. No one could honestly think that about themselves… Right?

"Speech," the knight continued. "She thought to take away too, so that my voice could not corrupt this good soil, but she decided against it. Alas, this twisted tongue is necessary to warn those who wander too far to leave."

"So that is what you do?" Zelda asked skeptically. "You stay in this forest, turning people back?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Well, if you can't remove your helmet, then how do you even eat?" Zelda asked, proud to find a flaw in his tall tale.

"Eating. Drinking. Sleeping. Bathing. All of it is unnecessary. My Lady supplies me with everything I need through her magic. Without her, I am nothing."

"And this is the _'Lady'_ you intend to take me too?" Zelda asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, if you will permit it, Princess. Your wound is not getting any better. Please, allow me to lead you to her. She can heal you, and then you may return to your home."

"How… How far is it?" The question fell like molasses from her lips. The blood loss was catching up to her, not to mention the pain that made her wince with every movement.

"Not far. Within an hour's walk." Zelda steeled her eyes against the knight kneeling before her, his weapons strewn at her feet. "I will lead, and you may follow with the sword. I promise no harm will come to you." Zelda weighed her options carefully. With her shoulder the way it was, she was uncertain if she could make it back on her own, but she still did not trust this mysterious knight without a name. Then again, why would he go through all the trouble to save her if he was just going to turn around and harm her?

"Very well. Lead me to your Lady." Although Zelda could not see the knights face, she could not help shake the feeling that he was smiling underneath the black visor.

"Excellent," he chimed enthusiastically, standing to his feet. "I would offer to carry everything but…" he pointed to the weapons at her feet.

"I will be fine," Zelda shot back, bracing herself against the tree as she slowly stood. The knight watched from a distance as Zelda picked up each weapon, tying his sword belt around her waist, and slinging her bow over the opposite shoulder from her wound. With his sword in her hand, point facing him, Zelda gestured for him to lead the way.

"So who _did_ you murder?" Zelda asked sharpely as she fell in behind him, matching his pace.

"No one," he answered. "I only _tried_ to murder millions."

"That's ridiculous! How does one _try_ to murder millions?"

"By trying to cut out the Care Taker's Heart," he answered ominously.

"The Care Taker's Heart?" she asked.

"The Spirit Guardian of this forest, I call her _My Lady_ ," the knight answered, barely glancing over his shoulder. "She is a very ancient spirit. Thousands and thousands of years old. She has watched over and cared for this forest for generations. At the center of this forest lies her tree of origin ―where she was born― and from the roots of this tree lies the Heart of the Forest; the Care Taker's Heart. I sought to cut it away from its resting place for my own greedy, vile desires, but before I did, My Lady stopped me, and saved the millions of lives I tried to take."

"But why would you do such a thing? Why would you want to cut out this _Heart of the Forest?_ "

"That is another memory My Lady has taken from me," he answered as if it was a matter of fact. "It is better that way. In fact, I am glad of it. I don't think I could live with myself if I knew why I did it. I thank My Lady everyday for sparing me of that horror."

"So you don't remember why you tried to cut it out!?" Zelda asked perplexedly. "What's the point of punishing you if you don't even know why?"

"I do not need to know why," the knight answered honestly. "All I need to know is that I did."

"So you're telling me that you are trapped here, you don't even know your own name, or why you tried to commit this 'crime?'"

"Yes Princess," he answered without missing a beat.

"How much of your old life _do_ you remember?"

"Nothing," he answered plainly.

"Nothing?" Zelda echoed.

"The earliest thing I remember is when My Lady encased me in this armor, for everyone's protection," he explained. "Everything before that does not matter. I am as My Lady says I am. For if she says I am a murdered, then I am a murdered. For if she says I am hideous and repugnant, then I am unworthy of any's eye. I am who I am because she has endeavored to save my soul. She is my savior."

"Your savior!?" Zelda scoffed. "How can you even trust what she tells you? She sounds more like a witch from my childhood stories than a 'savior.'"

At this declaration, the mysterious knight halted dead in his tracks. Zelda pointed her blade further out, ready to defend herself from any sudden backlash, but he never moved. Without even looking over his shoulder, the knight responded in a quiet, almost scarred voice.

"Do not say such things," he warned. "Do not ever say such things."

And that was all he said before he struck off again, as if nothing ever happened. However, Zelda noticed a change in his demeanor. He walked a little more ―well, carefully― as if he trying to avoid stepping on the leaves and fallen pinecones of the trees above them. Not a word passed from his lips after that point, so Zelda let the silence live on. It seemed she had upset him, and she was not about to press him past any borders.

This was all make-belief, anyways. There was no point in becoming invested in such a silly story.

With that thought, she began to doubt her decision to follow him, but she was to far along now to turn back. And so, she silently followed his lead, dodging branches, and weaving in-between trees. After some amount of time ―time that she lost track of― Zelda finally decided to speak up.

"How much further?" she asked, her shoulder aching with pain.

"Not much longer," he answered quietly. He took a few more paces, then finally he spoke again. "Princess, where are you from?" It was such a gentle, and honest tone that she decided that maybe there was no harm in answering.

"I am from a land called Hyrule. Its southwest of here. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," he replied almost in a whisper. It was a somber, sad tone. The type that made pity well in Zelda's core, although she did not know why. It seemed her heart believed his sincerity, but her gut did not. "I never met anyone from Hyrule… Well, really, I haven't spoken to other people in years, expect for My Lady of course. But she does not like the sound of my voice, so I mostly keep quiet," he continued somberly. "I would hate to upset her."

"I thought you said you turn people back from this forest. Don't you speak to them?"

"I do, but… No one has come to this forest in years. I think they must be scared of it. You are the first person I've spoken to since… Well, I don't remember in how long."

"Then how often do you speak with your Lady?" she asked. The knight pondered her question thoughtfully before answering so quietly that she barely heard him.

"She speaks to me _very_ often. Sometimes even once a month. But I haven't dared to say anything to her in nearly a year."

"You haven't spoken _to_ anyone in a year!? How can you live like this?" Now the pity in her heart truly swelled. Even if he was indeed guilty of trying to commit some ridiculous crime that apparently would have killed millions, she could not help but feel pain in her chest. Not even the worst criminals in Hyrule's dungeons were forced to that type of isolation for that long.

"Oh no, I've spoken plenty, just not to _people,_ " he answered brightly. "The forest animals have grown quite accustom to me, so I like to speak to them, even though they cannot return the favor. There's a nice beaver on Farosh River that I talk to often, although he likes to stay busy building his dam, so I try not to keep him too long. There's also a sleek silver fox that often darts across my path. I've decided to call her Mia. She has a small litter to care for, so I try my best to steer clear of her young, that way my presence does not bother or scare them. And then there's an old owl who likes to hoot at night. I enjoy listening to his songs, and I ask if he can continue. Kapora, as I call him, is very shy however. He usually flies away before considering my request. And then the wolves ̶ "

Once again, the knight stopped in his tracks, but only for a moment.

"Well, the wolves… I don't talk to them anymore." Zelda heard a shudder in his raspy and quiet voice, but after a quick breath and swallow he continued. "They didn't have very good temperaments anyways. I still miss them, though. They were my closest friends. My Lady won't be happy about that."

Zelda was too horrified to ask if the wolves he had killed earlier to save her… No, she already knew the answer. Again, and again she tried to convince herself it all had to be fake, but that still did not put her at rest. There was just such much hurt in his voice. Hurt that not even the greatest theater actors she had ever seen could have mustered.

And yet, could this hurt truly be caused by the death of a few wolves? Surely no one was that attached to a wild animal like that. Still, the ordeal certainly appeared to have caused him sorrow.

"What is it like in Hyrule?" he suddenly continued, brushing off the weight of the last discussion like it were merely dust on his shoulder.

"How do you mean?"

"What is it like? Are there more people like you? Are there many Princesses? What do people eat there? I've forgotten what food tastes like, but I know that people eat all types of things. I don't know how I know that, but I do."

"Well," Zelda began, helplessly trying to chose one question to answer. "Things are very different there. For one, there are very few beautiful trees like this forest. Most everything has been chopped down and built over."

"There are no trees!?" he asked, completely aghast. "But why would anyone want to tear down the beauty of this world?" Zelda was admittedly surprised by his response, and in all honesty, she found herself agreeing to his sentiment.

"I wonder the same thing sometimes," Zelda replied. "Of course, we do still have some trees, but they are few and far in-between. In fact, that is why I am here. I wanted a chance to escape, and just enjoy the wild forest."

"And have you enjoyed the forest?" the knight asked like a child waiting for a parent's admiration. "Besides… Well, besides the wolves."

"I was enjoying myself quite a bit before they attacked me," she conceded. "Its such a tranquil place."

"Ah, yes," he chimed optimistically. "My Lady is a wonderous person. She keeps this forest lush and green with her powers. She loves nothing else but this forest and the creatures within it. I endeavor to give my affection to this place like she does, even though My Lady says I am uncapable of such strong feelings. Perhaps it is a futile cause, but deep down I know I care for this forest. That is why I am glad to guard it."

"Well I'm afraid you will be hard-pressed to keep this forest safe forever," Zelda warned. "The Lord Regent that owns these lands passed away as of recently. They are still deciding who will take ownership of this land, and I can assuredly say that whoever its new tenants will be will not spare this forest from axes."

"Ownership of this land?" the knight scoffed. "This is My Lady's land. None shall touch it. I will defend it, as I have always done."

"Try telling that to the score of men in Faron Keep, grasping at each other's throats for this property. With Lord Aldrin dead I think you'll find that there is little you can do about it. Since he has no remaining heirs, Faron Keep and its assets will be given to one of the aristocratic families of Hyrule."

"Lord who?" the knight asked strangely.

"Lord Hamish Aldrin, the Regent of Faron."

A long silence fell between them, but Zelda did not understand why. The knight seemed to keep a steady pace, but his head was bowed down, as if he was too lost in his thoughts to watch where he was going.

"Did you know Lord Aldrin?" Zelda decided to ask. The knight tilted his head slightly in expressive pensiveness before finally answering.

"No. I don't think I did. Its just… Oh, forgive me, lost myself in thought, we're here!" The knight stepped to the side, and gestured with his arm to a wall of leaves from a massive Weeping Willow of brilliant hues of pink and purple. The branches of this Weeping Willow were so bountiful, that its beautiful tendrils of foliage made them sag low enough that one would have to duck just to pass.

"Allow me, Princess," the knight said kindly as he pulled back the leaves with one hand as one would pull back a curtain. Still cautious of her travel companion, Zelda inched forward, his sword still grasped firmly in her hand, making sure that her back never faced him. Once she was within the dome-like canopy of willow leaves, the knight stepped in himself, and proceeded to a small pond a few yards away. The water of this pond ―a spring more like― was dark and clouded, but on its surface floated many placid lily pads with radiantly blooming flowers of white and pastel blue. The atmosphere within this spring was of a light, and inviting one, yet at the same time, there was something _off._ She could not put a name to it exactly, nor could she describe it, but it was as if something there did not fit.

Without saying a word, the knight knelt at the water's edge, and dipped his gloved fingers in the spring, stirring it into gentle circular motions. That was when without warning, the spring began to bubble and churn. At this occurrence, the knight backed away on his knees, prostrating himself in a reverent bow, and ceased all movement.

Zelda was just about to ask him what he was doing when suddenly a bright crimson light shot out of the pool, blinding her momentarily. When her vision finally returned, Zelda stood as a captivated witness as a torrent of wind encircled the orb of crimson light, bringing flurries of flower petals with it, until at last the amassing cloud began to take the shape of a woman. From the spring also sprung long, slender roots which intertwined with one another, solidifying the very feminine figure that floated inches above the water, each limb coming to cover the light of the figures core like a protective skin which allowed streaks of the light underneath to shine through small openings.

During this whole process, Zelda remained absolutely still, entirely too shocked to do anything else.

Before long, the figure's face ―or where the face on a normal Hylian would be― began to take a definite complexion, until at last bright cyan eyes shot open, and scanned the area around her. The woman, or whatever she was, strode across the waters surface effortlessly, until her penetrating eyes locked with Zelda's own.

The words in Zelda's throat fell airlessly from her lips as she struggled to speak. Never in her life had she ever seen something so… Magical! She had to be hallucinating, she decided. It must have been the blood loss. That was the only explanation.

"What brings you here, woman of the world?" the mysterious being asked in a soft, ethereal voice. Zelda stammered for words, but nothing came out. An amused smile stretched across the being's lips until a different voice cut in, muffled by it's bearer's helm.

"My Lady," the knight said, still facedown in the grass. "Forgive me of my intrusion, but this young woman was attacked by the Grey Wolves of the Southern Dells. They injured her shoulder, so I thought to bring her here for your healing." The knight, while remained where he was bowing, tensed up slightly under his armor when his part was spoken, as if expecting a harsh rebuke, but it never came.

"I see," the Lady said to her knight. "And what is her name?" She waited for his answer, but it never came. "You did not even ask for her name!?" she chastised him lightly before returning her attention to Zelda.

"Forgive his rudeness," the Lady began without visible annoyance. "He has yet to learn the common courtesies of convening with others. Tell me then, what is your name?"

"… Zelda."

"A beautiful name," the Lady responded with an intelligent smile. "And an ancient one at that. There have been many before you with the name you bear."

"Yes," Zelda stuttered. "It runs in the family."

"The Royal Family, I presume?" the Lady asked with a raised brow. Zelda only managed a nod. "Well, then I am honored to have you. If you will, please allow me to see your wound, so that I might heal it."

"Oh, I uh," Zelda said nervously as she absentmindedly touched the top buttons of her blouse. Showing her wound meant undressing, which she was not keen on doing at all, mostly because of the mysterious man bowing beside her. "Would it be possible if we had some privacy?" she asked the Lady, knowingly glancing down at the knight. The Lady's eyes flashed intelligibly, then her oaken lips thinned, and she nodded.

"You may take your leave," she commanded to the knight. Without a word, he stood, half hunched over, and back out of the Willow Tree's curtain, promptly vacating the area entirely, leaving Zelda and the Lady completely alone. "Again, I say, you most forgive him. He does not understand the subtilties of life. He would be dreadfully hopeless without my help," the Lady said before motioning to Zelda's shoulder. "Your shirt, if you would."

"Oh, of course." At her bidding, Zelda began to slowly unbutton her blouse wincing in pain as she did so, but managed to inch it off just enough for the bandages to be exposed without completely revealing her nakedness.

"If I may," the Lady began, silently drifting upon the ground as she came to gaze upon Zelda's wound like physician would with a patient. "I need to remove the bandage. It will hurt, but I will offer you relief soon enough." The Lady's voice had a soothing and mothering quality to it, to the extent that all previous reservations in Zelda's mind faded away, and she consented with a quick nod.

"Excellent. Just hold on." The Lady began to work the bandages off over her shoulder, sending waves of pain down Zelda's spine, but she managed to hold back her cries, and only allowed a slight whimper. Finally, when the wound was out in the open air, an unbelievably strange sensation began to tingle on her skin.

She could feel the Lady's fingers gently caress the open gashes, but there was an odd warmth to them; one that released all the pain that throbbed in her muscles. And then the sensation traveled up her neck, and scattered across the crown of her head.

There was an unexplainable presence in her mind. She could feel the warmth prod and investigate the folds of her brain, glimpsing countless memories that even she forgot she had. Zelda quickly realized that this mysterious Lady of the Woods was not only healing her wounds, but was also gazing into the very center of her mind, and was working her way outward, learning everything about her in the process.

She would have pulled away if it were not for the sheer bliss of pain relief.

However, all of this occurred over merely a few seconds, until the Lady withdrew her hand, her presence along with it, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Your healing is done," she declared. Taken aback by this, Zelda rolled her shoulder, overjoyed to feel no more pain, but she wanted to see it for herself as proof. Craning her neck as best she could, Zelda looked down at where her wound was, however there was nothing but soft, spotless skin.

"Hylia alive!" Zelda cheered. "Thank you! Father would have been furious if he found out I had gotten hurt without any guards to protect me."

"And on that note, I believe it is time for you to leave, and return to him."

"Wait, but I have so many questions!" Zelda cried as she quickly re-buttoned her blouse, ignoring the large tears and blood stains in its fabric.

"What sort of questions?" the Lady asked, an amused grin on her lips.

"First of, who or what are you?" Zelda asked with wide eyes.

"I am the guardian of this forest," she answered. "I am of an ancient race, all of whom were Care Takers of many forests for many eons. That is all you need to know."

"But why haven't we heard of your kind before?" Zelda charged back.

"What your people do and do not know of does not concern me," the Lady answered in a way that made her sound gentle, despite the rather curt response. "I prefer that little is known of my existence."

"Well why is that?" Zelda asked with a furrowed brow.

"Because your people are so easily seduced by power," she answered forebodingly, taking a much heavier tone. "It is for the safety of this forest and myself that little know of my existence." Accepting that that line of questioning would go no further, Zelda changed her course.

"Then at least answer me this. Why did that knight try to cut out the Heart of the Forest?"

All in an instant, the Lady's face turned sour and outraged, the crimson light within her fluctuating to a violent cadence. It was as if the calm and soothing nature of her personality was nothing but a façade. A mask that she wore convincingly well.

"Because he was a selfish, vile, despicable man. I could have killed him for what he did, but instead I chose to shepherd him, so that maybe something would come of use from his wretched soul!"

"Yes, he said so himself," Zelda fired back, "but why? Why did he want to cut out the Heart? What would he have gained from it?"

"He wanted to use it save the life of a loved one," the Lady answered fervently. "He decided that the lives of millions were nothing compared to the life of his beloved one. He took that selfish action because he was too weak to deal with the pain of loss."

"If all he wanted was to save a loved one's life, then why didn't he bring them here, so that you could heal them!?" Zelda retorted.

"He was desperate once he found me. His _'dear little sister'_ was already on her deathbed. He would not have had enough time to leave, and bring her back to me, nor could I leave this forest and go to her. When I told him that there was nothing to be done, he decided to take matters into his own hand, and tried to cut down the Heart of the Forest."

"Don't you think your punishment is a bit harsh then?" Zelda asked, shocked by this revelation. "If all he wanted to do was save his sister, couldn't you have given him a little mercy for stooping to such desperate measures? Have you no compassion or understanding?"

"Mercy!?" the Lady scoffed. "For him!? Don't you realize what he tried to do? If he had been successful in cutting out the Heart of the Forest, every living thing in these woods would have perished. The trees, the grass, the flowers, every innocent forest creatures, myself included! All those millions of sparkling lights of life would have vanished in an instant! He deserves every ounce of his punishment, if not more." The Lady's inner light only fluttered even more violently as she stalked around Zelda in a large arc, the bitterness in her eyes being as sharp as daggers.

"And to think," the Lady continued, her voice mixed with anger and anguish. "Just today, he murdered a score of my beloved Grey Wolves, just to save _you._ And then he brought you here for healing! I thought that perhaps I could stave off and hide my rage for your sake, for I know this was not of your doing, but I assure you he will pay the price of his transgression."

"What!?" Zelda shouted. "No, please do not harm him because of me! If I had never come to this forest, then those wolves would have never attacked me. It was my fault that he had to do that. He only did what was necessary to save me. It broke his heart killing those wolves too, you know. Surely you can forgive him."

"Broke his heart?" the Lady spat. "He has not the heart to break. Deep down, he is a monster. All he does is kill, that is the only love he has in live; death. Why do you think no one comes to this forest anymore? Anyone that is foolish enough to venture this far, uninvited, with malicious intent is swiftly eradicated at my order. That is the only reason I let him live, so that he may take care of those whose souls are corrupt like his."

"You are telling me that the lives of your _'beloved Grey Wolves'_ are more important than that of a living, breathing, and free-thinking people!? Are you insane!?" By this point, Zelda's shock was aptly rolled over by the crushing weight of anger. This ' _Lady'_ was clearly a raving lunatic, and the mysterious knight a prisoner of the mind and body.

"Of course they are more important!" the Lady returned. "All your race cares about is wealth, power, and wastefulness. Your people are a plight upon this world, just as _he_ is. How can you deny this truth?"

"Some people, yes," Zelda conceded, "but the vast majority of those who live on this earth are kind, and humble people. How can _you_ play the part of Judge, when you yourself are guilty of hatred and anger!? I am not longer blind to your manipulations. You are the real monster here, not him!"

"I'm the monster!?" the Lady snarled. "Let us hear what _he_ has to say on the matter." With a stifled frown, the Lady snapped her oaken fingers together, thus summoning the knight of discussion through some magical spell. As soon as he entered, he fell to his knees, once again prostrating himself before the Care Taker of Faron.

"Tell me, why did you try to cut down the Heart of the Forest," the Lady asked with a conniving, slithering tongue.

"Because I was selfish, My Lady. I am a monster, as you have called me before. That is all I know." Zelda opened her mouth to loudly voice her clear opposition, but the Lady held out the slender finger of silence.

"And what of me? Am I a monster, as Zelda has just accused me of being?" The knight hesitated for just the slightest moment, but for Zelda it spoke volumes.

"No, My Lady," he said a little too rushed. "You have always been kind, gentle, and fair."

"And if you given the choice to have all your memories back, what would you say?"

"I would say no, My Lady," he answered plainly.

"And why is that?"

"Because I could not stand the pain. My shame is already unbearable as it is. Why would I want to give up the greatest gift you have given me?" This answer pleased the Lady, and her anger began to melt away, her crimson light finally returning to its slower droning.

"You see," the Lady said as if she had already won the argument. "Even he agrees with me. Even the worst of your kind has come to learn of their folly."

"Tell me then, good knight," Zelda began, ignoring the smug grin on the Lady's lips. "Do you enjoy killing?" The knight did not answer right away. Instead his head tilted up ever so slightly in just a moment of reconsideration.

"No, Princess."

"And why is that?" Zelda continued.

"… I don't know… Well… It's just that it makes me sad to see."

"Well, if it is the right thing to do, then why would it make you sad?" Zelda questioned him. "Is it perhaps _not_ the right thing to do?"

"But My Lady ̶ "

"No, I want to hear what you think," Zelda said, cutting the knight off mid-sentence. Zelda and the Care Taker awaited his answer, shooting cold glares at one another, but the longer they waited, the tenser the air became. No answer came.

"It is time for you to leave," the Lady abruptly declared, prematurely ending the argument. "My knight will lead you back to the edge of this forest. From there you will continue on alone, and never return here, understood."

"No!" Zelda commanded. "I demand that he be released. I will not leave until you free him."

"You will demand nothing," the Lady snapped. With a cold turn of the shoulder, the Care Taker of Faron waved her away, and returned to her pool. "Deal with her," she barked over her shoulder before descending into the water.

Before Zelda even had a chance to retaliate, the knight leapt to his feet, disarmed her, and wrapped his arm around her neck, squeezing so tightly that she could not even gasp for air. Zelda writhed and fought against him, but it was to no avail. He stood a head taller than her, and his strength greatly out did hers, horrifyingly so. Zelda kicked, elbowed, punched, and squirmed, but as every second passed her head became lighter, and she began to see blotches of light and darkness clouding her vision.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," the knight whispered with a trill and sorrowful voice. "Please forgive me. I don't want this."

At last, after a hopeless struggle, Zelda collapsed, and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

She awoke in familiar territory. A mile or so away, she could see the spires of Faron Keep standing proudly under the setting sun to the south, and Faron Woods to her back. She blinked listlessly, her memory still a little dazed and foggy, but after a minute or so of recuperation, she jumped to her feet, remembering everything that had happened.

Her heart raced as she spun on her heel, and frantically scanned the forest before her, finding no sign of the knight. She did however find her dagger, bow, and quiver leaning against a nearby tree, but his sheath no longer hung around her waist. Ignoring her wobbliness, Zelda scooped up her weapons, and rearmed herself.

What would she do now?

She knew she should have just turned back, and ran straight for Faron Keep, but a string on her heart kept pulling her the other way. That knight, whoever he was, was trapped under the Care Taker's spell. Surely if he knew why he had tried to steal the Heart of the Forest, then he would snap out of it, and realize that his _Lady_ was the real evil.

He had saved her, she considered. The least she could do was try to return the favor.

Knowing there was not even a second to lose, Zelda dove back into the forest, her bow at the ready. She thought about returning to Faron Keep, and begging for her father's help, but who would believe her story? Everyone believed magic no longer existed. She almost had a hard time believing it herself. Besides, it would take to long. By the time she would have convinced anyone to help her, and then marched all the way back to the forest, the knight could have already been killed.

There simply was no time to tarry.

Following the path she had taken before, Zelda tracked all the way back to where she was attacked by the Grey Wolves of the Southern Dells, holding her breath as she stepped over countless lifeless bodies scattered across the forest floor, the stench of death tainting the once fresh and soothing air. From there, Zelda did some investigating.

While she was no master at hunting, her father had taken her on many hunting retreats when she was younger, where he taught her the basics of tracking. Luckily, tracking was the only skill she needed then, so after scouring the area for a few minutes, she found the markings of the knight's boots cut into the mud. With a new sense of direction, Zelda followed the tracks forward, for an hour until the scenery around her became familiar once again.

It was where she had woken up after he saved her.

With an arrow always knocked, Zelda jogged through the forest, ducking under branches, cutting past bushes and trees, often scraping the exposed skin on her cheek and neck. However, she paid little attention to those things. All she focused on was following the trail. This task, however, became increasingly difficult as the sun dipped under the horizon, plunging the forest into darkness, so Zelda had to rely solely on her sense of direction, and the small amounts of moon light to press on.

And then a distant scream chilled her to the bones.

It was a horrifying noise, like someone was being tortured, but very distinctly male. The screaming continued, causing Zelda to break out into a full sprint, following the direction of the screaming until at last she came upon the Weeping Willow.

"You should have let her die!" Zelda heard the Care Taker snarl. "Why would you value her life over my precious wolves!?"

"I'm sorry My La ̶ " the knights desperate voice was cut short by his blood curdling scream. "I just couldn't. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew ̶ _Agh!_ "

"You know nothing!" the Lady shouted back.

"Please, My Lady, I'm sorry. I was weak."

"I do not accept weakness! You will pay for your crime." The only reply that came was the terrified, agonized, and helpless wailing of the knight. Still running, Zelda bolted through the curtain of willow leaves, her bow readied and drawn, already aiming at the direction of the pool. What she saw mortified her.

The knight, who was still locked in his armor, was restrained by countless vines bearing sharp red thorns. They pulled him to his knees as his body convulsed violently, crimson arcs of electricity dancing across his armor, leaving smoking trails of blackened metal.

"How dare you!" the Care Take curse when she spotted Zelda burst in unannounced, her bow drawn. Without even a parting word, Zelda let her arrow loose, sending it soaring through the air until it landed deftly in the Lady's chest, piercing the soft wooden limbs that covered the light of her being. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees in the spring she floated above, the look of malice in her eyes.

Zelda wrenched a second arrow from her quiver, knocked it, pulled it back, and then let it fly. This arrow penetrated the crest of her targets forehead, promptly ending the anguished screaming, unleashing a flood of blinding light and a gust of wind that knocked Zelda onto her back. When the light vanished, Zelda sat up on her elbows, shocked to find that her opponent had disappeared entirely, leaving nothing more than a small orb of golden light that gently settled on the surface of the springs calm water before it submerged itself, and vanished under the surface.

The knight groaned when he fell face first as the thorns that restrained him began to release their iron grip on him. Zelda dropped her bow, and drew her dagger, and began to cut away the remaining branches that were still wrapped around him.

"Hey, listen!" she cried urgently as she pulled him free, but the only response she received was a wincing moan. "Can you hear me?" she asked as she knelt over him.

"P-princess?" he stammered. "What ̶ "

"Its okay," she said reassuringly. "She's dead. I think. Are you alright?"

"I feel like my…" Quite suddenly, the knight bolted upright. "Oh, Hylia above!"

"What's wrong!?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"I…" The words stopped in his throat in a pained whimper as he clapped his hands around the sides of his helmet. "I remember… My sister… Everything…" His breathing became desperate, and emotional as he began to shake his head. "She's gone," he finally cried despondently.

"Shh," Zelda coddled him, moving to kneel before him, placing her hands on his helm. "Let's get this accursed armor off you."

"Wait," he warned, pulling away as if he were frightened.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked. Apparently, he did not know the answer to that either as he tilted his head in a puzzled manner, before finally undoing the leather strap beneath his chin, and slowly pulled the helmet off over his head. Zelda did not know what to expect underneath, but when her eyes met his, she was stunned to find that the man behind the visor was young, maybe not much older than she was. His long brownish-blond hair was a disheveled mess, strew all over his face, but once he brushed it aside with his trembling hand, she noted that it was surprisingly clean and well nurtured despite being kept under a helmet for Hylia knows how long.

His eyes ―being wet with tears― were of a soft blue color, gentle, and kind, but ever so keen. He had a strong jaw and chin, both of which were somehow clean shaven, and his nose was a well centered and proportioned one. Why the Care Taker of Faron ever thought that he was hideous, Zelda would never understand, because if she were being completely honest, he did catch a rather handsome complexion. He blinked a few times, and then his eyebrows slanted, and his lips turned down.

"Is there something wrong with it, Princess?" he asked guardedly.

"No," she rushed to say. "Actually, I'm quite surprised. I didn't think you… Well, never mind. Do you remember your name?"

"I… Yes. Its Link."

"Wait… Link, as in Link of Faron Keep!? The Lost Heir?" Zelda's eyes grew wide in wonder.

"Yes, my father… Lord Regent, Hamish, and my mother, Ellen, Lady of the Keep." Link stammered for a moment, the wetness of his eyes beginning to well on the verge of tears. "My sister Aryll… The one I couldn't save." Link shuffled uncomfortably, clearly trying to hide his emotion. He sniffled, and blink intentionally, then began to unfasten the gauntlets around his arms to distract himself.

"I'm sorry," Zelda aired sympathetically. Link looked away for a brief moment, and rubbed his eyes, the skin of his forehead creased with distraught expression, but he did not reply. "As I said before, your father passed away a few days ago, but find some peace in knowing it was a painless passing."

"I wish I could have been there for him," Link sighed, choosing to change subjects instead of bearing the pain in his heart. "What of the Keep? You said its ownership is being decided."

"Well… It was," Zelda answered. "Besides, I'm sure they are to busy and worried looking for me that they've stopped debating. And well, now that you have been found… Technically this land belongs to you now. Your father's title passes down to you as his sole heir."

This declaration seemed to have little effect on Link, as his eyes grew ever farsighted and listless, so filled with the sorrow of his hurt.

"I apologize, Princess," he finally responded, shaking himself from his thousand-yard stare. "This is all just so much to comprehend. I ̶ "

"No, no," she interrupted soothingly. "There is no need to apologize. You've been through so much. Just take a moment to breathe and relax." At her command, Link closed his eyes, and drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. After a few repetitions of this, he opened his eyes and spoke.

"If I might ask, Princess," he began formally.

"Please, you may call me Zelda," she said calmly, glad to find that his stern expression softened a little as he nodded in his agreeance.

"I hate to ask, but could you help me get out of this armor. Its horribly uncomfortable and… I want nothing to do with it. Seven years I've worn this… _This_ curse."

"Of course," Zelda answered readily. As he worked to undo the remaining straps on his gauntlets, as well as removing his boots, Zelda carefully unfastened the straps under his arms, and down his side, until at last his breastplate came apart in two pieces. As soon as Link was free of his armor, he pulled his chainmail over his head, tossing it aside with a vengeance, then rolled onto his back, and sighed with utter relief, wearing little more than a pair of black trousers, and a plain undershirt.

"Thank you, Zelda," he aired in a long breath.

"It's the least I can do," she answered. "Besides, I should be the one thanking you. Those wolves would have killed me if it weren't for you."

"And I would be dead if you hadn't killed the Care Taker," he replied, sitting up onto his elbows. "I owe you my life, Princess."

"Well, then I guess that makes us even," Zelda smiled. He just nodded simply in response.

"You know, you look much older than last time I saw you," Link suddenly said after a peaceful quiet.

"We've met before?" Zelda asked bewilderedly.

"Well, not officially, no. I came to Hyrule Castle with my father once, on a diplomatic visit. Although we never properly met one another, I dined in your halls one night, where I saw you with your father at the head table. I believe you were thirteen at the time, as I was seventeen. It seems like ages ago…"

"I'm sorry we did not get a chance to meet then," Zelda said sincerely. "Funny coincidence that we should meet now, don't you think?"

"Well, if magic still exists, then I am confident the goddesses still guide our fates. Perhaps it is no coincidence."

"I suppose it has been a rather bizarre set of events," Zelda conceded. "Would you mind telling me everything that happened those seven years ago?" Link took a deep, steadying breath, then nodded.

"It would probably be wise to get the whole story," he said as he stood, stretching his limbs. "But the night isn't getting any warmer. Perhaps we should start heading back to Faron Keep. I'm sure your father is worried sick."

"Do you think we can make it back safely in the dark?" Zelda asked concernedly.

"I do," he answered. "I wandered these woods without rest, I know them like the back of my hand. We'll be fine." That was all the convincing Zelda needed, so she stood up with his help, and she strung her bow over her shoulder as he buckled his sword back around his waist.

"I was only twenty when my sister fell very ill," he began melancholily, taking the lead. "There was nothing out physicians could do to help her, so after days of fruitless researching, I became so desperate to save her that I resorted to following old myths and wives' tales in search of a cure. The tale of the Forest Guardians, a strange race called the Miarindel caught my eye, so I saddled up, and charged into the forest to look for this magical being." He paused briefly, moving a branch out the way so that Zelda could pass without hinderance.

"Like a fool I did not even tell my own father where I was going, nor did I tell him goodbye. I just gathered up my gear and left, and by some miraculous odds, found the Care Taker's spring here deep in Faron Woods. She was kind at first, overwhelmingly so, but when I made my request for her aid, she turned me down, saying that there was nothing she could do… I begged her for hours, but she began to ignore me, even going as far as to banish me, but I could not accept the pain…

"I was so desperate to save my little Aryll," he said almost in a whisper, so full of sorrow. "I resorted to threatening to dig up the Heart of the Forest, and cut its roots if she did not help me. That Willow Tree by her spring was the tree she was born from, just as all of her race are created. A magical bond is strung between her, and her tree of origin, which is the source of her power, as well as the source of all life in this forest. It can survive without her, but she cannot survive without _it."_

"And then that was when she imprisoned you?" Zelda asked, walking close to his side so that she would not stumble on anything underfoot that she could not see.

"Not quite," he answered somberly. "She ordered me to leave, but it wasn't until I drew my sword to hack away at the roots of her tree that she bound me where I stood. I was a fool for acting so rashly, but deep down I was too terrified to lose Aryll. I thought that it would somehow change her mind, but the Care Taker obviously disagreed, so she sought to punish me, which she most certainly did, starting with the armor."

"What happened then?" Zelda asked.

"The armor she trapped me in moved without my will, and forced me protect the same forest I would have killed, but after growing weary of my constant begging, nagging, and cursing, the Care Taker decided to wipe my memory clean, and manipulate me into being her most dedicated servant… That took a lot of time… And a lot of pain…" Absentmindedly, Link rolled his shoulders, and rubbed the skin around his wrists, as if they ached with the memory. "After a year or so, I was completely under her spell, and it never crossed my mind to leave." Link slowed his pace a little, and stared at the ground in front of him, his disheveled hair falling down his face.

"So much time just… Lost. Time I could have spent by my sister's side in her final moments. Time I could have spent by my father's side in _his_ final moments." Link slowly came to a stop, and quietly leaned on a tree beside him. It was not until Zelda heard him sniff loudly that she realized he was crying. The sympathy in her heart swelled seeing him like this. True, she may have only properly met him for the first time early that morning, but there was an unexplainable and newfound affinity for him within her.

He had been ever so kind and gentle to her, nothing short of a gentleman, even when his mind was not of his own, but it was not the false, puckered lipped, manipulative 'niceness' she was accustom to from the other members of the Hyrulean aristocracy. Link was in fact, exactly like his father. A genuine, and honestly kind man. She found it easy to place a comforting, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," she said soothingly. "Take your time. And when you're ready, we can get you home. Everyone will be quite shocked with your arrival, I think, but seven years is not long enough to forget a face like yours. I believe you will find yourself in the company of familiar friends very soon." Link sniffled lightly, and even let out a grateful hum, but what surprised her even more was what he said after that.

"Will you be among this company of friends?" he asked kindly, as he quickly wiped away his tears and recomposed himself. "I would be lying if I did not say I'm a bit in a desperate need of friends, as embarrassed as I am to admit it. A beaver and a pack of wolves isn't quite the same as real people… I know we only just met, but I would like to get to know you better, if it pleases you, Princess."

"Of course, I would be honored," Zelda replied warmly. "Besides, it would not be very princess like of me to deny good relations with the next Lord Regent of Faron Keep. More than that, however," she added, "I would like to learn more about you. _As a person_." At last, through all the pain in his eyes, Zelda saw a bright smile on his face.

In that moment, she decided she would endeavor to see that smile more often.


End file.
